Cup holder design is critical to the interior design of a motor vehicle. For example, cup holder packaging sometimes restricts the architecture of the console and the vehicle's interior. Unfortunately, the positioning of a cup holder within a motor vehicle is restricted due to current cup holder design and integrations. Accordingly, there is a need to develop cup holders that can provide more flexibility in positioning and thereby minimize the interior design restrictions. Such a cup holder would also have uses outside the motor vehicle environment.
This document relates to a new and improved cup holder that overcomes some of the drawbacks of state-of-the-art cup holders. Advantageously the new and improved cup holder is stylish and provides luxury car prestige. Further, the new cup holder is foldable thereby providing additional flexibility to the interior design, allowing, for example, integration into the interior trim panels of the motor vehicle including the doors and the center area. Further, the cup holder requires less material than current cup holder cavity or well designs. In some embodiments, the cup holder may actually be collapsed or stowed in the relief of a trim panel thereby appearing as embedded art.